


Empty As A Drum

by Herodotus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, high noon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodotus/pseuds/Herodotus
Summary: Lucian knows that he and Senna need to be moving on, out of this town. But she left, saying she had to take care of something. Something that she couldn't use his help on. What do you do when you feel hollow inside?
Relationships: Lucian/Senna (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Empty As A Drum

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Empty As A Drum" by the Turnpike Troubadours https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsIanTh3G0E. Enjoy.

Sunlight filtered through the dust motes between the large picture window facing the street and the solitary figure sitting at the bar. While it was an hour of the day that would see most people occupied with their work there was still a smattering of people in the dusty saloon. The loudest two in the room were undoubtedly the two older men with a bottle of whiskey sitting between them at a table in the middle of the room.

“I tell ya, if those broads in the Temperance Union get their way and shut this joint down the next thing you know they’ll be wanting the vote!” slurred one, clearly still feeling anxious from the rally held by the Ladies Temperance Union the night before.

“I mean, why do they even want to vote? All they have to do is keep the house and raise the children. All the thinking that voting takes would just confuse them.” slurred his friend in agreement.

Lucian suppressed a bitter laugh, clearly those two had not actually met many women, especially women like Senna. Instead, he pulled his watch out of his pocket. It really was time that he should be leaving. 

While he gave off an air of nonchalance a careful examination of his body language would show the truth. Lucian had spent the entire morning in the bar, spending most of his time glancing furtively at the door, fiddling with his glass when it was empty, and stroking anxiously at the short beard he wore.

The suitcase sitting quietly by his feet only served to remind Lucian of the last time he had seen her. It had been a tender moment, one of the few they managed to capture for themselves these days. They had been walking down the hallway of the inn that they had spent the night in, just taking pleasure in each other’s company and holding hands as they left. It was those quiet moments that made Lucian wonder what things might have been like if they had had the chance at a normal life. Maybe they would have had a daughter who played with little paper dolls that held hands just like mommy and daddy. But when he opened his eyes he was still alone in a saloon in the middle of the day.

Lucian looked up at the weathered bartender, motioning to the smaller glass that sat in front of him. One more round and he’d walk out the door. As the drink was poured he spoke for the first time in hours, “I hate to be a bum, but could you spare a cigarette?” 

The bartender had spent a lot of time on both sides of a bar himself in his time and had noticed many of the subtle tells that had plagued Lucian throughout the afternoon. Sparing a cigarette seemed like the least he could do for a man who was clearly struggling.

As he struck the match Lucian couldn’t help but laugh a little bit to himself as he thought about how mad Senna would be if she came in and found him smoking. Surely she would tell him that he was too old to be dumb enough to fall back into old bad habits.  
He didn’t know what compelled him to do it but Lucian found himself speaking up to the bartender again. “She’s a sight to see, I tell you what.”

“She must be, to leave you this rough.” replied the older man. Though he couldn’t help but doubt the statement, every drunk that ends up in a bar over a woman thinks she’s the most special thing in the world.

Lucian seemed to sense his doubt, “No, you don’t understand, you’d be envious of me, at least you would if she was here.”

“Mhm, you know the kid in the back corner keeps eyeing you up, he’s drunk enough to think a fight is a good idea. Can I count on you to take it outside?” 

Lucian sighed as he responded, “It does feel like that kind of day. Pour me a beer while you’re here?”

Hours passed before the shadow of a new-comer fell across the doorway. Lucian felt his heart begin to pound faster as he recognized the slender figure wearing a hood over her dark braids. 

For the first time that day, a smile of genuine happiness spread across Lucian’s face as he began to greet her, “Hey now, here you are, damn it darlin’, how are you?” He was unable to tell if it was the alcohol or relief that prompted the slightly ridiculous greeting.

Senna chuckled before turning serious, “I can’t say that I’m great.”

This in turn sobered Lucian up as he saw the worry in her eyes.

But seeing his face brought the kindness back to her eyes as she reached up to stroke his cheek, “I hate it that I’m late, I’m sorry, Lucian.”

Finally they hugged and she felt relief wash over her as she couldn’t help but whisper what they were both thinking, “Oh what a mess we’ve got into.”


End file.
